fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
EliShows
'EliShows '''is an American digital cable and satellite television network founded by EliNinja and owned by the EliNinja Studio. The channel made it's debut on June 1st, 2002. The channel is primarily geared towards both males and females ages 10-18 and has a lineup which primarly consists of comedic programming. As of February 2015, approximately 87.1 million American pay television households (79.3% of those with television) receive EliShows. Other Services EliShows HD An HD feed of the channel, broadcast in 1080i, was launched on September 1st, 2008 with Cablevision and Time Warner Cable being the first to carry the feed. As of 2015, the HD feed is available on every U.S. market that carries the channel. Eli XD Launched in 2010, Eli XD is meant to showcase 24 hours of family animation from the EliNinja Studio's library since EliShows mostly airs live-action nowadays. Shows aired on the channel include ''Turtle & Worm, The Wizard Bros!, Work Dungeon and others. The channel launched an HD feed in 2014. EliSoup Launched in 2015, EliSoup is a 24-hour anime channel based on the 2014-2015 EliShows block of the same name. The channel mainly focuses on action and comedy-centric anime such as School Rumble, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and many others. The channel has been available in both SD and HD since it's launch. Gallery EliGreen.jpg|''Green'' EliShmow.jpg|''Eli Shmow'' EliMalcolm.jpg|''Malcolm in the Middle'' EliKey&Peele.jpg|''Key & Peele'' EliBigBangTheory.jpg|''The Big Bang Theory'' EliSNL.jpg|''Saturday Night Live'' International Availability The channel is currently available in the following countries: *United States - English *Canada - English *United Kingdom/Ireland - English *Southeast Asia - English in some areas *France - French audio *Japan - Japanese audio *Korea - Korean audio *Africa - English *Netherlands - Dutch audio *Spain - Spanish audio *Germany - German audio *Australia/New Zealand - English Programming Main Article: EliShows/Schedule Current Programming Original Programming EliNinja Studio Reruns * Eli Shmow (TV-PG) (premiered November 6th, 2013) * Basket Buds (TV-PG) (premiered December 31st, 2014) * Forest Bros! (TV-PG) (premiered January 26th, 2015) * Rainy Skies (TV-PG) (premiered June 30th, 2015) * Green (TV-PG) (premiered July 20th, 2015) * JuneKorn (TV-PG) (premiered September 7th, 2015) Live-action *I'm in the Band (TV-G) (premiered October 4th, 2010) *Everybody Hates Chris (TV-G) (premiered August 15th, 2011) *Key & Peele (TV-14) (premiered September 2nd, 2013) *Malcolm in the Middle (TV-PG) (premiered September 2nd, 2013) *The Big Bang Theory (TV-PG; TV-14) (premiered September 3rd, 2014) *Incredible Crew (TV-PG) (premiered June 22nd, 2015) Upcoming Programming Original Programming * Bloodhype (September 2015) * Farly and Melissa (October 2015) * Hey Pizza (November 2015) * Stardust Shirt (November 2015) Former Programming Original Programming * The Treeface and Mr. Pants Show (TV-PG) (2013-2015) * Kewl TV (TV-PG) (2015) * Mr. Moose (TV-PG) (2015) EliNinja Studio Reruns * Tawktime (TV-G) (2002-2011) * Teen Rebels (TV-PG) (2002-2005) * Art Class (TV-Y7) (2002-2010) * The Nathan Show (TV-Y7) (2002-2014) * Space Friends (TV-G) (2002-2010) * Liz & Jim (TV-Y7) (2002-2013) * Kendra's Way (TV-Y7) (2003-2013) * Haytruck (TV-PG) (2004-2013) * Plex (TV-PG) (2005-2012) * Ghosts of Kurtzville (TV-G) (2006-2012) * Zack's Life (TV-Y7) (2007-2012; 2014-2015) * Mysterious (TV-PG) (2008-2013) * BuzzTown (TV-PG) (2012-2015) * The Best Guys (TV-G) (2013-2014) * Somewhere (TV-PG) (2014-2015) * The Wizard Bros! (TV-PG) (2015) Live-action programming *Legends of the Hidden Temple (TV-G) (2002-2005) *Saturday Night Live (TV-PG; TV-14) (2002-2014) *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (TV-PG) (2002-2011) *Friends (TV-PG; TV-14) (2002-2004) *All That (TV-G) (2003-2007) *Finders Keepers (TV-G) (UK Version; 2003-2005) *Bug Juice (TV-G) (2004-2008) *My Brother and Me (TV-G) (2004-2006) *Chapelle's Show (TV-14) (2005-2013) *Icons (TV-G) (Seasons 1-4; 2005-2013) *Kenan & Kel (TV-G) (2006-2015) *Martin (TV-PG) (2007-2013) *Attack of the Show! (TV-PG) (2008-2011) *How I Met Your Mother (TV-PG; TV-14) (2008-2013) *America's Funniest Home Videos (TV-PG) (2009-2014) *Community (TV-PG; TV-14) (2012-2014) Anime programming ("EliSoup") *Inari Konkon (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *WataMote (TV-14) (2014-2015) *Bakuman (TV-G) (2014) *D-Frag! (TV-14) (2014-2015) *Silver Spoon (TV-PG) (2015) *Tokyo Ghoul (TV-14) (2015) *Death Note (TV-14) (2015) *Soul Eater (TV-14) (2015) *School Rumble (TV-PG) (2015) Category:Channels Category:Dude2000 Zone Category:EliNinja